


my baby boy.

by jcebum, thirdscventh



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Read at Your Own Risk, Smut, Spanking, Top Jackson, enjoy, jackson bends mark over yes, lowkey fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdscventh/pseuds/thirdscventh
Summary: in which Jackson reminds Mark who he belongs to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello. before you guys read, we'd like to warn you that this contains daddy kink, spanking, dirty talk, pet names, fingering, multiple orgasms, orgasm denial, as well as exhibitionism (a bit).
> 
> enjoy :)

“Hm, Mark oppa~ You’re so handsome,” one of the lady workers say with a sultry voice, her hands resting on either side of Mark’s shoulders.

“U-Uhm, thank you,” Mark replies, smiling a little, although the uncomfortable feeling just adds.

“Oppa~ I like the suit you’re wearing,” another lady says, coming up behind Mark and playing with the ends of his hair.

Mark gulps uncomfortably and shuts his eyes close. _Please let this end, please let this end, please let this end-_

His eyes shoot open as he hears the sound of a door slamming. _Fuck, please don’t let it be Jackson, please don’t let it be Jackson, Please don’t le-_

Unfortunately, it seems that his luck has run out today, because the one who exits out of the room really is the one person he doesn’t want to see right now - _Jackson_. He gulps visibly again, but the ladies take that as being two steps closer to sleeping with the handsome man they’re currently feeling up. The ladies smirk.

“Mark oppa-” the ladies don’t get to finish their sentence, because Jackson had quickly walked towards Mark and grabbed ahold of his wrist before dragging him away from the two ladies harshly.

Jackson leads Mark to the parking lot, mind clouded with anger and jealousy, missing the way his boyfriend winced at the harsh way he’s holding his wrist. Jackson opens the passenger seat’s door and forces Mark in, slamming the door close before getting into the driver’s seat himself. He drives out of the parking lot and towards their house quickly, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he seethed silently. Throughout the whole car ride, Jackson avoids looking at Mark at all costs, and whilst Mark tries to make conversation with him, he ignores him. After the nth try, Mark finally gives up and looks to his left. _Is Jackson really that angry? What did I do to make him this mad..?_

Once Jackson parks the car, he opens his door abruptly and slams it again. Mark’s pretty sure the doors would break if Jackson continues to slam it that way. As Mark’s still in a daze, he merely watches Jackson’s figure disappear into their house. He snaps out of it soon and opens and shuts the door quickly, running inside.

Mark squeaks as Jackson immediately slams him against their front door, locking it quickly in the process, as he effectively traps him in. Mark can see the smoke that’s secreting out of Jackson, and he gulps deeply. He makes eye contact with Jackson, feeling breathless as he sees the look in Jackson’s eyes.

“Mark, baby boy,” Jackson starts, voice low and gruff, sending shivers down Mark’s spine, causing him to gulp under his breath. “Have you forgotten who you are, baby boy? Hm? Letting those women feel you all over like you’re theirs, hm? Baby boy, don’t you remember who you belong to?”

“I-” Mark moans mid-sentence as Jackson palms him through his jeans.

“Come on, baby boy. Use your words,” Jackson growls, forcing Mark to hop and wrap his legs around Jackson’s waist.

“I belon-” Mark screams this time, feeling Jackson pinch a part of his hip harshly.

“Hm, what was that, baby boy?” Jackson asks, his actions emitting his dominant aura.

Mark squeaks in surprise as Jackson moves them to their bedroom. Jackson pushes him against his working desk, bending him over. Figuring that Jackson would want to take his shirt off first, Mark decides to help him unbutton his shirt. Only, Jackson sees it and he slaps Mark’s hand away harshly, eyes turning dark as he narrows them at Mark. “Did I say you could touch daddy, baby boy? Answer me, Yien.”

Mark whimpers at the use of his Chinese name. He tries to look as innocent as he can, jutting his bottom lip out as he looks up at Jackson. Jackson is having none of that, sadly.

“Answer me, Yien!” He demands harshly, tightening his grip on Mark’s wrists.

“N-n-no, d-daddy. I-I’m sorry.”

Jackson only crashes his lips harshly onto Mark’s without warning, rolling his hips forward as he sucks on Mark’s bottom lip to get him to open up, which he does, letting out a few moans. As Jackson’s tongue explores Mark’s cavern fully, his hands trail down slightly, ripping his shirt apart harshly.

Mark tries to grip at something, _anything_ , but Jackson’s grip on both of his wrists is far too strong for him. He decides that it should be better if he listens to Jackson for now, so he loosens his curled fists. After a while, they break away from the kiss. Mark’s about to lean forward for another kiss when Jackson flips him over, his chest now resting on the table.

Mark moans as he feels Jackson pull his pants and boxers down, Jackson’s index finger nearing Mark’s entrance. Mark squirms as he feels two of Jackson’s fingers inside of him, scissoring him open. Mark grabs at the edge of the desk and shuts his eyes close, eliciting moans every now and then.

Mark knows that Jackson’s patience is very thin right now, but when Jackson quickly applies lube onto his dick and slams right into him, he can’t help but scream. He moans loudly as Jackson keeps on thrusting into him, having no mercy whatsoever. Jackson grabs Mark’s hips roughly with his hands to angle his thrusts a little bit better. He growls once Mark lets out a high-pitched scream, knowing that his boyfriend is close to coming already.

“Come untouched for daddy, baby boy. You’ve done it before.” And Mark does just that; he comes for the first time that night.

Mark gasps and tries to steady his breathing, but soon Jackson’s grabbing him by his hips again and pushing him against the huge window in the room. Mark lets out a breathless whine as he feels Jackson inserting his dick into him again.

“J-Jackson,” Mark moans out, letting out a scream right after as Jackson spanks him.

“What’d you call me, baby boy?” Jackson asks lowly, spanking Mark’s ass one more time.

“D-Daddy,” Mark corrects himself, whimpering as Jackson continues to simultaneously spank and slam into him.

“Baby boy, do you think those women could pleasure you like I do? Do you think those women could _fuck_ you like I do?” Jackson growls.

“N-No, daddy,” Mark manages to say in-between ragged breaths and loud moans.

“What was that, baby boy? I couldn’t hear you,” Jackson asks as he sets his thrusts in a faster pace.

“Ngh, daddy! I’m going to come,” Mark screams, moaning in pleasure as he feels Jackson pump his cock.

“Do you think you deserve to come again? Think again, baby boy,” Jackson says, smirking as he pinches the tip of Mark’s cock, causing his boyfriend to moan out in pain.

“P-Please, d-daddy! Please let your b-baby boy c-come!” Mark begs, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“You have to try harder than that, baby boy,” Jackson growls, slapping Mark’s ass harshly before continuing to aim for Mark’s prostate over and over again.

“D-Daddy, please,” Mark begs again, and Jackson finally releases his hold on his cock, allowing him to come in long spurts.

Mark is tired, _beyond_ tired, but Jackson’s still not satisfied yet. Mark squirms as Jackson throws him onto their bed, immediately climbing on top of him. Jackson dives downward to capture Mark’s lips in his, biting Mark’s bottom lip so his tongue can enter Mark’s mouth. Mark’s arms are resting on either side of his body, gripping the bedsheets as Jackson trails kisses down from his neck to his cock.

Mark moans as Jackson licks a stripe on his cock, hands coming to grab onto Jackson’s hair. Just like before, Jackson growls and slaps Mark’s hands away.

“Did I say that you could touch daddy?” Jackson asks gruffly, one of his rough hands tugging at Mark’s cock.

“Ngh, no, daddy,” Mark lets out, gripping the bedsheets tight and shutting his eyes close.

Jackson pumps Mark’s cock whilst inserting two fingers inside of him as well. Mark moans at the feeling of Jackson’s rough hand around his cock and two of his fingers grazing against his prostate. Once Jackson starts pumping faster and inserts another finger, Mark’s moans get louder too.

But just as Mark’s about to come for the third time that night, Jackson stops his actions, and Mark can feel the pool at the bottom of his stomach start to disappear. Mark whines and makes eye contact with his boyfriend.

“Would you whine to those women like you whine to me, baby boy? Would you let them see the vulnerable side of you that only _I’m_ supposed to see, huh?” Jackson growls, slamming his entire length into Mark in one swift thrust as he feels himself getting close.

“N-No!” Mark screams, coming for the third time that night after Jackson’s first release in him.

Mark whimpers as he can feel Jackson’s warm come fill his hole, his legs already aching so bad because of all the positions Jackson had made him do. Alas, it _still_ isn’t over yet.

“Please, daddy. Please stop,” Mark begs with an exhausted tone. “Your baby boy’s tired.”

“Would you say that to those women too, huh? Baby boy, would you? Fuck, Yien, you’re such a _slut_ ,” Jackson groans, slapping Mark’s ass for the umpteenth time tonight and thrusting into him with a punishing speed.

“ _Please_ , Jiaer,” Mark cries out, tears flowing out of his eyes.

As soon as he sees his boyfriend crying, Jackson snaps out of his jealousy-driven anger state daze and stops his thrusts immediately. Jackson leans downward to capture Mark’s lips in a passionate kiss. Whilst kissing, Mark’s tears keep on falling, and Jackson’s heart falls in guilt as well. Jackson breaks their kiss to wipe his boyfriend’s tears away, giving him a little peck on his nose right after.

“I’m sorry, Yien,” Jackson whispers, intertwining his hands with Mark’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too, GaGa,” Mark says softly yet weakly.

Jackson resumes thrusting into Mark, although this time, he takes a much slower pace. Jackson tugs at Mark’s cock softly, pumping it up and down slowly. Soon enough, Mark comes again, followed by Jackson. Mark feels so full, with Jackson’s two releases and his dick still inside of him.

After a while, Jackson pulls out of Mark with a heavy breath while Mark whimpers weakly as he feels Jackson’s come dribble out of his hole. Jackson then lays down on the bed and moves them a bit, so that they’re now chest to chest. Jackson wraps his arms around Mark’s body gently, placing a kiss on top of his head as well.

“I’m sorry, Yien,” Jackson apologizes sincerely. “I was jealous, but that doesn’t mean I have a solid reason to make you cry like this. I’m really sorry. God, I’m such a terrible boyfriend.”

“It’s okay, Jackson,” Mark softly says, giving Jackson a small smile. “I still love you a lot, you dickhead.”

“I love you too, Yien. I love you so much,” Jackson replies, and the both of them close their eyes to enjoy each other’s warmth and scent.

The next morning, Mark has high difficulty in walking, but he doesn’t really mind, because Jackson’s right by his side to love him unconditionally. And although Jackson’s still a bit guilty, Mark still loves him, and he knows that Jackson still loves him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoyed reading our smut. leave kudos/comments/constructed critics in the comment section if you want. <3


End file.
